Kimmuriel Oblodra
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = Psionicist | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = | source = | page = }} Kimmuriel Oblodra was a powerful psionicist of Menzoberranzan and one of the few survivors of the destruction House Oblodra. A He often served as the de facto leader of Bregan D'aerthe while Jarlaxle romped around the surface world. Description Kimmuriel had an expressionless face that Jarlaxle often referred to as "soulless." Personality In stark contrast to other members of his family, Kimmuriel was unemotional, usually stony-faced and very difficult to get even the slightest of smiles out of, much less a laugh. His humor was very dry but often superbly clever. Kimmuriel revealingly said of himself, "Little of what I do or say is opinion." He had no patience or respect for other's mental privacy and was likely to dive right in with his psionic powers. He had an "arrogant dislike" for the arcane arts, but he was willing to work with wizards. Originally, Kimmuriel's stance was that he would much rather improve his psionic powers or study illithids than look after Bregan D'aerthe. As such, whenever he got the chance, he tried to persuade Jarlaxle to come back to Menzoberranzan so that he could get back to his own work. Still, he recognized that Bregan D'aerthe would not survive for long if he did not run it the way it was intended. After nearly a century, Kimmuriel remained in power and in fact charged his former master for the group's services when Jarlaxle called upon them for aid. History Pre-Spellplague Jarlaxle rescued Kimmuriel from certain death when House Oblodra was destroyed by House Baenre in 1358 DR. Kimmuriel quickly became one of Jarlaxle's lieutenants, along with Rai-guy Bondalek, with whom he shared a relationship that could almost be termed a friendship. When Rai-guy turned against Jarlaxle in 1366 DR, he was killed and Kimmuriel became Jarlaxle's second-in-command, essentially becoming the de facto leader of Bregan D'aerthe while Jarlaxle ran around with Artemis Entreri on the surface. During that time, Kimmuriel continued to be in contact with Jarlaxle, providing him intel and new magical items. By 1376 DR, after Jarlaxle returned from the Bloodstone Lands, Kimmuriel was still his second and was frequently the public face of dealings with the mercenary band while Jarlaxle ran off adventuring on the surface with Athrogate and others. Kimmuriel was, however, given the power to overrule Jarlaxle if he felt his master's involvement in matters of the surface world threatened the organization as a whole. Post-Spellplague By 1463 DR, Kimmuriel was understood to be the main leader of Bregan D'aerthe. In 1468 DR, Kimmuriel was serving as a liaison between Bregan D'aerthe, the illithids, and Draygo Quick in return for Quick's forgiveness for the band's assault (organized by Jarlaxle) on his home. By the 1480s, Jarlaxle appeared to take more control of Bregan D'aerthe, allowing Kimmuriel to spent time with Methil El-Viddenvelp and an illithid hive mind. In 1484 DR, Kimmuriel began teaching psionics to Archmage Gromph Baenre in exchange for Gromph allowing Jarlaxle freedom to leave Menzoberranzan. That same year, after Dahlia Sin'felle was made the matron mother of House Do'Urden, Kimmuriel slept with her, ostensibly in order to gain insight into her mind. He continued to tutor Gromph, which provided him insight into the archmage's mind. He aided Gromph in contacting Hartusk, the leader of the horde of Many-Arrows, which helped lead to their defeat. When Drizzt Do'Urden was believed to be the Chosen of Mielikki and able to dispel the Darkening, it was in fact Kimmuriel making a connection between Drizzt and Gromph in order for Gromph to dispel the Darkening. Relationships Artemis Entreri Artemis Entreri and Kimmuriel detested each other. Appendix Appearances ;Novels and short stories: * The Silent Blade * The Spine of the World * Servant of the Shard * "Empty Joys" in The Best of the Realms * Promise of the Witch-King (minor) * Road of the Patriarch * The Ghost King (minor) * Gauntlgrym (minor) * Charon's Claw (mentioned) * The Last Threshold * The Companions (mentioned) * Night of the Hunter * Rise of the King * Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf ;Sourcebooks: *''Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue ;Other: *A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' References de:Kimmuriel Oblodra Obdlodra Category:Males Category:Psionicists Obdlodra Category:Members of House Oblodra Category:Inhabitants of Duthcloim Obdlodra Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Luskan Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Assassins (occupation)